Helga in Curious Black
by masaki223
Summary: This is a crossover about the comic Lois in Curious black. The comic is when lois wants to do an article on little Africa but can't because she is white. What happens when Helga is Lois and she is the one doing the article? I do not own Hey Arnold or Superman comics!


Helga just finished reading a superman comic called I'm curious Black before bed. She closed the comic book and put it under her bed.

"Ooooh, I wish Superman would take Lois already! She did everything to prove she is worthy for Superman, but noooo, it will put her in danger." Helga was annoyed that Superman didn't take Lois yet.

"If I was Lois and Superman was Arnold, that would be awesome." Helga was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"What the?" Helga was confused because she was Lois.

"I'm Lois now?" Helga was going to school as Lois.

"Hey, Lois, we need you to do an article on Little Africa." Sid said to Helga.

"But why?" Helga asked in an angry voice.

"Because it is for the school newspaper! We need to give the news to people." Sid said.

"Fine fine." Helga went to her desk to get some paper and pen.

Arnold was secretly watching Lois because he was worried about her. Helga was still confused though because this is her dream.

"Alright, I got a notebook and pen. Let's go explore the town." Helga gathered her materials and headed for the door to do her article.

Helga was walking down the sidewalk and walked into Little Africa. She spotted a mother with her baby and decided to go up to her and ask her a few questions.

"Hello, mam. Can you spare a moment with me to.." Helga stopped talking because the lady was walking away from her.

"Okay, that was weird." Helga started walking again.

Helga spotted some kids playing in the alley and decided to talk to them.

"Hello kids, can you spare a moment to.." The kids all ran away.

"Criminey! Why isn't anyone talking to me? I just want to know what it is like living here." Helga was getting frustrated with this assignment.

Helga started walking again and found a church/ school with what it appears to be Gerald giving lessons.

"Oh thank goodness Gerald, listen, I have to do this article on what it's like to live over here. Can you help me?" Helga was asking Gerald.

"I don't know what you are talking about lady!" Gerald was saying.

"What? But Gerald, we are like classmates!" Helga said.

"No we ain't! You are white and blacks and whites can't be together! You are still one of them! Whiteys aren't to be trusted!" Gerald was preaching.

"Fine then! I'll just go then." Helga was getting upset.

Superman came flying towards Lois. Superman was Arnold. Arnold thought maybe he could help Helga out.

"Looks like you need some help Helga." Arnold said.

"Arnold! What happened to you?" Helga was surprised.

"I'm superman. So what seems to be the problem?" Arnold asked.

"Well, the African-Americans won't let me talk to them, let alone stare that them! They say it's because I'm white." Helga said.

"Well, I do have this machine that will let you become colored skin for a day. But only for a day, then it wears off. You could use it to get your story." Arnold was being helpful.

"You would do that for me Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Sure, come on. I will carry you to my fortress." Superman picked up Helga and went to his fortress. Helga was staring into Arnold's eyes and fell in love.

"Okay, here we are." Arnold landed and they walked into the fortress.

"So all your gonna do is put me in a machine and I can be black for a day?" Helga asked.

"Yep. So use your day wisely Lois." Arnold said.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Helga walked into the machine and Arnold flipped the switch.

Helga was now black and ready to do that article. First she had to go shopping for new clothes. Arnold flew Helga back to Little Africa so Helga could get the information she needed. Helga approached a lady who happily invited her into her house.

"Olga? Is that you?" Helga saw the lady up close.

"No, I don't know who this Olga. This is where I live though. Would you like any milk or tea?" The lady asked who looked like Olga.

"Sure, milk if you got any." Helga sat down at the table.

The ceiling looked like it was falling apart and there were rats trying to come in here. Olga looked like she was about to cry, but Helga felt bad so she tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Olga, everything will be fine. You just gotta hang in there." Helga said.

"Thank you, but how can I help you?" Olga asked.

Helga was so confused. After all this lady goes through, she still wants to help Helga out. Helga drank her milk and talked to the lady before leaving for another view on this Little Africa city.

She came across Gerald again talking to some kids about being black and being proud of it.

"Now kids, don't let the white man get you down. Be comfortable in your own skin! You can do this." Gerald was saying.

"Wow Gerald, you are great with kids." Helga was saying.

"Who is this Gerald you speak of? My name is Dave. These kids need to know how to be comfortable in their own skin." Gerald said.

"Whatever you say." Helga said while they were walking down the street when they spotted some teenangers with gangs. Dave tried to go stop them.

"Hey kids! Now don't do that." Gerald said.

"Yeah, listen to him." Helga said.

One of the kids had a gun and shot at Dave then ran away.

"Oh my gosh Gerald! Are you okay?" Helga was trying to keep him calm.

"Get me to a doctor!" Gerald said.

Just then, Superman came flying down and took them both to a hospital.

"I hope Gerald is okay Arnold." Helga said to Superman.

"I hope so too." Superman said.

The doctor came walking in to discuss what was happening.

"It seems that he is losing too much blood. We need to do a blood transplant." The doctor said.

"I can't just give him my blood doctor. I don't have the right type of blood for him." Superman was explaining.

"What blood type is Dave?" Helga asked.

"Negative O." The doctor said.

"Well, I am that blood type. He can have my blood." Helga insisted.

The doctors rushed Helga next to Dave to do the blood transplant. Dave was now in a stable mode. Helga did her good deed and got off the board. She started to become herself again. The magic was wearing off.

"Doctor, I wanna see the person who helped me." Dave said.

"Criminey!" Helga said.

"Go on Helga, you need to let him know that not all white people are terrible." Arnold said.

"I guess you are right, but I am just nervous." Helga stated.

"Go on Helga." Arnold said.

"Gerald, I was the one who gave you my blood and saved you." Helga explained.

"Well all be, I guess not all white people are bad now are they?" Gerald and Helga had a laugh.

So Arnold, since I am such a nice person like you, do you want to get married?" Helga asked.

"You know Helga, I need to keep my loved ones safe, so I can't marry you. It would put you at risk." Superman said.

"I understand." Helga walked off a little sad, but happy that Arnold called her his love.


End file.
